nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 82
Students Don't Remember Anything! [See Trivia] is the 82nd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Leona denotes that Shinichi is able to return stolen powers, which shocks him. Soon enough, the trio heads out to confront one of the three Witches that remain; Rika is forced to ponder if to betray the only person who knows her. Summary Ryu ponders what caught Leona's attention, but before she can tell him anything, Shinichi and Nene arrive, pushing Toranosuke to the side while telling him that they are here to see his sister. They soon enter Leona's room, finding Ryu and asking him why he is here, thinking that he would be at Mikoto's house. Ryu repeats the question, shortly enough informed that Rika would not reveal anything. Leona interrupts them, telling them that it is odd that Shinichi is wanted at the ritual, as the Witch herself must be present, and Shinichi with Mikoto's invisibility would not be enough. She then claims that Shinichi has the power to return stolen abilities, shocking him. He questions her analysis, with Leona reminding him that Haruma probably invited him to have him return Mikoto her power. Ryu reminds her that now they have to deal with three Witches, but Leona stops him, claiming that the biggest headache will be Rika as she is linked to Haruma. They eventually leave Toranosuke's house, apologizing to him for suddenly barging in. Howbeit, the only thing in Toranosuke's mind is Ryu's identity. Despite that, he thanks him for making Leona laugh. Back at the school, the trio decides to approach Rika after Ryu claims that he knows what will make her join them. They eventually find her in the science room, the Witch teasing them as "science" has her name written all over it. Not amused, they look away. Ryu questions if she could rethink her answer, but she refuses to join them. He then asks for her connection to Haruma, only to be told that they need each other. He then tries to play her, using the body swap between Mikoto and Urara to fool her, but she dismisses him as she claims that Haruma is always right. Ryu claims that Haruma does not trust her and is only using her, shocking her. She throws him a frog model, reminding him that she is always forgotten, and the sole person who never forgets about her is Haruma. Albeit, Ryu contradicts her statement, assuring her that she now how three different people who know her, with Shinichi and Nene smiling. She looks at them, but turns around. Ryu explains that if she is willing to help them, she will not be alone, but if she is not willing, then she will remain lonely. Characters in Order of Appearance #Leona Miyamura #Ryu Yamada #Nene Odagiri #Shinichi Tamaki #Toranosuke Miyamura #Rika Saionji #Haruma Yamazaki (flashback) Abilities used *Amnesia Trivia *The original Japanese name of this chapter can literally be translated as Because the Science Prep Room is for Rika only!. This is a pun on Rika's name, as "Science" can be read as "Rika" in Japanese, thus the saying can be understood as Science Prep Room is for Science only. The sentence becomes meaningless in English though, so it's changed to Students Don't Remember Anything About Science! in the English release. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 10